


Like Hugging An Ice Cube

by ThePlatypusPrincess



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlatypusPrincess/pseuds/ThePlatypusPrincess
Summary: Hellfire is really useful when your partner has literal ice in his veins.
Relationships: Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion/Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero
Kudos: 95





	Like Hugging An Ice Cube

Hanzo watched the air around him start to steam as he turned up just a little bit more of his internal hellfire than usual. He was fine with the usual freezing temperatures of the Lin Kuei temple, but the biting wind was proving to be a nuisance. It wasn't that his own mountain fortress wasn't just as cold… it was simply overkill if he had to reach for unnatural fire. And he was indoors, too. 

He glanced over to where Kuai Liang was finalizing his reports with his captains, breath steaming more opaque than usual. His brow quirked. Today was supposed to be a joint day off and of course the stern icicle refused to take a break. He noticed a slight… was he rubbing his arm? 

The captains left with stiff bows and Kuai Liang shut the door. Hanzo kept his eyes fixed to the ceiling. 

"Again you spend so much time on minutiae, Sub-Zero," he drawled. Kuai Liang shucked his official armor and pulled on loose trousers. 

"I needed to instruct them to add more fuel to the furnaces. They have trouble when the temperatures drop to my moniker." He sighed and tucked himself in beside Hanzo. The reformed hellion watched him closely. 

"You're shivering!" 

Kuai Liang pouted. "I am not." 

"Yes you are." Hanzo coaxed the cryomancer closer. "Come here." 

The cryomancer frowned but allowed the demon to wrap him in an embrace. Hanzo bristled. 

"You truly are shivering!" 

Kuai Liang squirmed, lightly shoving at his chest. "I don't get cold often. Appreciate it while you can." 

Hanzo hummed, closing his eyes and reaching deep inside, stoking his own fire to just under an inferno. "How am I supposed to keep you warm if you keep moving away?" 

"Are you sure?" Kuai Liang held his hands in front of him, securely against his own chest. "I know how I… acclimate when I get too cold." 

Dark irises melted into a molten glow as Hanzo turned up the heat. "I think we both know I can take it."

Kuai Liang scooted closer, hesitantly sliding his hands into the side panels of the loose shirt. The other hissed as steam rose from the blankets. 

"You are forming ice crystals as soon as I melt them!" 

He backed away just enough to shimmy out of his shirt and guided Kuai Liang's arms back around him. The cryomancer shivered violently as Hanzo hit blazing, ice sprouting and subsiding as he clung to his demon. He whined as the shivers subsided. Hanzo let the fire cool to warm embers as Kuai Liang stretched out against his chest. 

"Better? Finally letting me take care of you, workaholic?" 

Kuai Liang blinked slowly like a cat as he snuggled in. "Pot meet kettle." He nuzzled at Hanzo's clavicle, squeezing him around the middle. Hanzo sighed into the embrace. 

"This is much nicer when you aren't a popsicle. Before it was like hugging an ice cube." 

"Really? You're really going to go with that?" 

Hanzo hummed, flaring again to subdue his partner. The smaller man grumbled something unintelligible into his chest but still pressed forward into the embrace. 

"What was that?" 

Kuai Liang snuggled deeper. "You're a bastard, Scorpion." 

"It's not my fault that you're so much fun to melt, little snowman." 

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea of "what if Kuai Liang could actually reach a temperature threshold where he could feel cold?" and ran with it.


End file.
